


Dancing in Your Eyes

by Forever_in_Your_Heart



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 21:11:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2482613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forever_in_Your_Heart/pseuds/Forever_in_Your_Heart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ino knows she loves him. And she knows she's been pushing him away. She just hopes that this time, she didn't push him too far.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing in Your Eyes

 

" _You're a frigid bitch Ino!"_

Konoha is supposed to be warm. Warm and hot and bright and sunny and _not cold!_ But today is unusually chilly and Ino really wishes she'd stolen one of Sakura's jackets when she'd decided to go for a walk. It had seemed simple enough. Sakura had tried her best to quell the fountain of rage induced curses but it hadn't worked, so Ino had decided she would simply try and clear her head with a peaceful meander through the park. She hadn't bothered to take one of Sakura's jackets because, really, this was Konoha and since when did she need to wear a jacket? Apparently, since now.

" _You're always pushing me away!"_

She could have turned around and headed back inside once she'd felt the first gust of far too brisk wind but that would've meant facing Sakura and her absolutely perfect marriage with Sasuke. Oh, Sakura probably would have shooed him off and he would've scowled at Ino as was his usual response and Sakura would've devoted all her attention to helping Ino sort through her problems. But that wasn't the point. The point was that Sasuke was somewhere, lingering in their far too big house, simply waiting for the moment when Ino would leave so he could shower his wife with the love and affection he liked to publicly pretend he was incapable of. And Sakura, though she'd show no visible signs, would also be thinking of the time when she would be able to fall into Sasuke's arms and they could partake in the wonderful things that happily married couples partake in. Not that Ino would know from any personal experience.

" _Are you enjoying this? You just love tearing me down don't you? You love tearing everyone down."_

And Ino, though she never missed a chance to pin any possible blame on Sasuke, couldn't be mad at them. Well, maybe at Sasuke. But not Sakura. Sakura was her best friend and how could she be upset that her best friend had found true love? The answer was, she couldn't. And usually, their sickening sweetness didn't bother her. It was always a good time to poke fun at Sasuke and crack jokes at the lovely couple's expense. But more than that, it was nice to see two people fit so perfectly together. It gave Ino hope for the future. One day, she promised herself, she'd be like that with someone.

" _Yeah that's right Ino. It's me, it's all me. Have you ever stopped to think that maybe it's you?"_

But today wasn't usually. No, today was the morning after Ino had come running into their house, cursing and crying and falling onto Sakura for support. Today was when Sakura actually wanted to talk about why Ino had appeared looking like absolute hell and incapable of speaking anything coherent other than colourful invectives. Today was when Ino actually had to think about the disaster that was last night. And because her love life had suddenly taken a swan dive into a gulch full of pointy rocks, she was in no mood for Sakura and Sasuke's love fest.

" _Stop acting like a crazy harpy and listen to me! For once just shut up and listen to what I have to say!"_

So, a walk. It should have been lovely. Except, it wasn't. It was cold. And Ino didn't do cold. No, she was much more of a summer girl. Bright sun and warm air was where she resided. But at least the dip in temperature had one benefit, no lovely, happy couples to rub their joy in her face. Thank God for small mercies.

" _It's all about you. It's always all about you. Have you ever stopped to think about how I might feel? No, of course not, that would cut into your me time."_

Ino snorted and wrapped her bare arms around herself. She shivered once, twice and cursed the unpleasantly gray skies and peek-a-boo sun that kept dipping in and out from behind surly clouds. With weather like this she should've been curled under a couple blankets on the sofa, hot tea in one hand, a good book in the other. Big, woolly socks, pajama bottoms and her boyfriend's oversized t-shirt. Hell, was he even her boyfriend anymore? They'd never really specified when she'd thrown a plate at his head and torn out their apartment like a bat out of hell. Then again, she'd said some pretty awful things and she _had_ thrown a plate at him... But he said some pretty cutting things too. And she can't remember his eyes ever looking quite so furious. His voice had been like acid, hers like venom. She's surprised they both aren't burned straight through.

" _God dammit Ino! I'm sorry I try so hard to pamper to your every stupid, selfish want! Next time I'll be sure to treat you like the nightmare you really are!"_

She's already sorry, she didn't even _mean_ any of the crap she launched at him. She was just angry and she doesn't even know why. She wonders if that's simply how it is with them. They'll just self-destruct. No one would be surprised, she's been told since day one that it wouldn't last. But she's never believed that. She's always believed that they'll make it. Maybe they aren't perfect. And maybe they argue a bit. But she's never not loved him. Never looked at anyone else since they've been together. Never not wanted to be with him. Never meant any mean thing she's said to him. Never been actually, genuinely upset with him. And she thinks that's the problem.

" _Oh that's rich Ino! Fine, you're so sure you can find someone else? Then go! Go ahead! I'm done being your lap dog!"_

Ino fell hard and she fell fast. One second they were hovering on the friend line and then he was a major player in her every dream of the future. Ino loves him. She knows she does. But she thinks, that maybe, she's scared. She's scared that it's so easy. That being with him feels so right. Ino thinks she fights with him because when she does she can pretend that it's him making her angry and then how perfect everything is doesn't have to scare her. Everything is far too amazing with him. She shouldn't feel this way, not this soon. But she does and it's scary.

" _The worst part Ino? It's that I know you don't even mean the shit you're saying. But you're still saying it anyway."_

Even scarier is that he loves her. He loves her even though she's far too messed up. She's selfish and vain and petty. She's mean and scared and can't face her problems. Ever since they first started dating she's been waiting for the day when he'll wake up and realise she's a bitch and leave. In some twisted way she figures it's easier to scare him off now, then wait until she's irreversibly in love with him. Of course it's too late for that now, but she can still pretend.

" _Don't give me that Ino. Don't pretend that you've known all along that I don't love you and you've just been waiting for a chance to out me. You know I love you and you know why. You're smart, beautiful, funny, loyal, goofy, determined, brave, creative, caring, generous, ridiculous, constantly sacrificing everything for your friends, warm, comforting and everything I've ever wanted. You know I love you. But I'm not sure you feel the same way anymore."_

She's being crazy. But rejection scares her. All her friends are married. And she wants that. She wants that perfect happy ending. And she wants it with him. It's so close and that scares her. The closer it is, the more scared she is of losing it. And that crazy fear is driving her to sabotage. She's nuts. He isn't perfect but the one thing he's always been is honest. She on the other hand, can't say the say the same about herself.

" _That's right Ino, run away! Run off to Sakura's and blame me for everything! Run away from your problems, just like always!"_

She shivers again and glares angrily at the lackluster sky. Maybe she'll go home after this walk. Maybe she'll go home and talk to him. Because that's how you fix your problems right? You talk about them. After all, when her friends have problems, it's to her that they come running. And she talks it out with them. She's always fixing everyone else's problems. Sorting out their love lives and careers and emotions. It's funny, that she can be so helpful with other people's problems, but her's are getting so piled up she just might get lost in them.

" _Did you just throw a fucking plate at me? You lunatic!"_

"Hey." Ino stops, freezes. She hadn't realised where she'd been going but she's ended up at their bench. The bench where they decided to be a couple, the bench they always sit at for ice cream, the bench where he'd asked her to move in with him. And sitting on that bench was Kiba.

He watches her, warily like he's afraid she'll strike out and hit him. She's not surprised. She breathes deeply, completely unsure what to do. He looks awful and he's hunched against the wind, though at least he brought a coat.

"How long have been sitting here?" She tries to sound indifferent. She crosses her arms and keeps her tone neutral, even though she's desperate to know. He sits up straight and shrugs, eyes looking everywhere but at her. Finally, after an awkward silence his eyes settle at a point slightly over her shoulder.

"Since last night," Her breath catches as he continues. "I ran after you last night but then I figured you'd just get Sakura to hulk smash me, so I came here instead. I was hoping you'd show up." He still won't meet her eyes but her heart's pounding in her ears. He was hoping she'd show up? She drops heavily onto the bench beside him, though not touching him and shivers violently. _He was waiting for her, at their bench..._ Silence lies thickly between them and Ino wonders if there's anything she can possibly do to make things better. She shivers again and her teeth clatter together loudly and all of a sudden he's draping his jacket around her shoulders. Her eyes widen and before she knows what she's doing, she throws herself on him, wraps her arms around him in a vice grip and blubbers into his chest. He holds her back and she's never been so relieved when he doesn't push her away that she sobs harder. Finally she manages to form words and whispers into his neck.

"I love you." It's not even a fraction of what she wants to say but she hopes it's enough for now.

"I know. I love you too. Now let's go home before we freeze." He stands and pulls her with him, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. She wraps hers around his middle and presses her face into his side. He hugs her tighter and she smiles for the first time in days.

Kiba never apologizes for the things he said and neither does she. But she knows he's sorry and he's always known she is. They never fight like that again and Ino finally stops being afraid. She'd realized that whatever fear she'd had, it couldn't compare with the feeling of knowing she'd lost him.She wasn't going to let fear get in their way, not anymore.

She's been envisioning happily ever after with Kiba for awhile. It's finally time to make that fantasy a reality.


End file.
